City of Madness
by discordiaaa
Summary: A medical student, a car mechanic and an elementary school kid are forced to survive the horrific outbreak of Raccoon City. Rated T for some strong language and gore. Rating may change later. Slight AU too.
1. 1: A City Plunged into Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its content, characters, and stories. I do own my OCs which are within this fic. This fic will be based around a few OCs but I may throw in a canon character or two.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A City Plunged into Madness

I'll never understand why my mother wanted me to go to medical school. I was dead set on finding a job as soon as I finished high school. I guess she just wanted me to keep myself occupied, get a good education and keep myself out of trouble. I'm very outspoken you see. I have my opinions and I will speak of them no matter what. I always stand up for people and what I believe in too, its just how I was raised.

I live in Raccoon City, it was small and located near the Arklay Mountains in the midwest of the United States. For a good portion of my life, I was raised by my father. He was a stay at home dad while my mother worked countless hours. My Mom worked out of the city, in the next town as a chef in one of the bigger restaurants. She decided to buy another apartment in the town to stay in for work since Raccoon City was hours away from there. She hardly had the time to be home but I always had my Dad. I'm just like him: outspoken, short-tempered and a fighter. A lot of my family didn't appreciate how he raised me but he didn't care. He wasn't strict with me but he made sure that I knew my limits. I was Daddy's little girl.

Unfortunately, he passed away 3 years ago from heart failure. As he got older, a lot of health problems started to occur, mainly to do with his heart. I was 15 at the time of his death, Mom was forced to take a few weeks away from work to make sure I was coping. It destroyed me, I refused to leave our apartment for months. But Mom was there for once in my life, seemed like her motherly instincts kicked in.

I built myself back up again thankfully. I went back to high school, finished with decent grades and now I'm in medical school, training to become a junior nurse. It was my first year, my first month.

And then I noticed my thoughts have distracted me once again. I heard the professor's voice fade back in, "...and that will be it for the thesis. Any questions?" her annoyingly high pitched voice made me grit my teeth a little. Her dark eyes scanned each one of us from under her rectangular glasses that sat on the edge of her nose.

No one made a sound, I think everyone was eager to get out and go home. I cursed myself for no paying attention again. I'd just have to scrounge them off of someone else, most likely the shy girl since I'm literally the only one who actually talks to her.

Since no one spoke up, the professor click clacked in her heels towards her desk and dismissed everyone. As usual, the boys bolted for the door immediately and left followed by us girls.

"See you later, Tessa..." I heard the other girls say to me and wave goodbye. I just gave a quick nod and smiled. We didn't really know each other but we were polite enough to greet and say goodbye. I wouldn't really want to be friends with them anyway, most of them seemed stuck up. But that's my brash opinions, and opinions like that are best kept to myself.

Teresa was my actual name, Teresa Martha Greene but I made sure everyone called me Tessa. I hated my name ever since I was little so I introduced myself as Tessa since the age of 10. My middle name was from my mother, she wanted to have her name at least in mine. I didn't mind it, it was better than being called TERESA!

As I stepped out of the campus, I looked up at the surrounding buildings standing tall, other students chatted away as they exited and entered the school entrance. I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air as my gaze fell down onto a familiar face just outside the gates. Looking back at me with his trademark goofy grin was my best friend, Harry. He stuck by me for 8 long ass years, we fought but we would never turn our backs on each other. He became someone I could lean upon.

When my father died, I pushed Harry away a lot. I alienated myself from him but he didn't give up on me. I owed him so much but I never knew how I could repay him. I stared back at him, that goofy grin widening. His brown curly locks almost looking like some kind of short afro on his head and wearing that stupid, black hoodie that he always refused to take off. We could be in the middle of a heatwave and he would wear that stupid thing. But it was him, and I wouldn't change that for the world.

I started to walk out of the campus grounds, his eyes never left me. As I approached, I could see that he was already sweating from the heat of that hoodie, it trickled down the sides of his nose. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him in which he laughed in return.

"One day you're gonna give yourself a heat stroke." I said to him with a chuckle.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help the fact that I'm just so hot," he joked. I tutted at him. He would always try and make flirtatious jokes, it was his thing. We were very comfortable with each other at this point so it wasn't awkward at all.

"Your Mom's coming home soon, isn't she?" he asked me and then we began walking towards his old, beaten up muscle car that he took pride and joy in. It was like his baby, he loved it to pieces.

I shrugged back at him, "Not sure. She wants me to call her when I get home," then an idea pops into my head, "Hey, do you wanna come round tonight? I've got leftover pizza I ordered last night." I suggested as I nudged him lightly with my elbow.

Harry shook his head, "Can't. I've gotta pick Aubrey up from school. Patrick's busy at the gas station and my Mom's not feeling too great."

Patrick was Harry's stepfather, he and his mother have been married for nine years now. They didn't have much contact with Harry's biological father who walked out of them when he was a baby. His Mom did her best to raise him and I saluted her for it. Every now and then, his father would call to say hi but Harry was never interested. He was angry at him and to be honest I didn't blame him either.

Then there's Aubrey. Cute, sweet little Aubrey. She was Harry's half-sister, she was 11 years younger than the both of us, only being 7-years-old and in elementary school. She looked nothing like Harry, instead her hair was sort of a mousy brown color and was wavy. Unlike Harry's dark brown eyes, she had big, beautiful blue eyes. She was an amazing little girl, incredibly smart and sneaky when she wanted to be. I adored her, I always wanted a little sibling of my own but now that'll never happen. I'm stuck as an only child.

"What's wrong?"

"You heard the reports about the cannibalism right? A couple of weirdos in the city have attacked people on the streets, attempting to bite them and shit." I nodded my head as I listened, "Well my Mom went out for a meal with Patrick late last night. They ran into one of those weirdos and he bit her shoulder."

"Jeez, is she alright?" I asked him with concern. His Mom was an amazing lady, Marisa her name was, she was always accepting me into her home and treating me like her own too. She worked as a baker, and she was an amazing one at that too.

Harry frowned at me, he was clearly concerned about her, "Patrick beat the shit outta the guy. He was insane! Every punch and kick Patrick threw, he just kept getting back up. Mom said the guy was making some kind of weird groaning noise. She just thought he was some kind of drunk..."

There had been all kinds of reports. Not too long ago, there were incidents happening in the forest surrounding the city, "animals" were attacking hikers and people travelling through the forest for camping and killing them. Now that it was in the city, it all seemed a bit too shady for me.

"Anyway, they got home last night and she cleaned up the wound. Was a pretty nasty bite, she patched it up though and just went to bed. This morning she said she wasn't feeling so great, she had a fever and kept itching her arms. Patrick let me the gas station so I could get Aubrey and take her home."

"Bring her over too, you don't have to rush back do you?" Harry shook his head and my smile grew across my face, "Well there ya' go. Let's go get her."

As we reached his car, he opened up the passenger side door. "Mi'lady." he said with a faux British accent and bowed.

"You're such a dickhead." I laughed at him before taking a seat in his car. He shut the door, the car racketed as he did and I couldn't help but grin. We set off to the Raccoon Elementary nearby, as we drove through the first block of buildings, something quickly caught my eye.

I spotted someone far up into an alley, kneeling over on the floor. I could see some kind of red substance pooling in front of him, his clothes were dirty and slightly ripped. As we drove on, I attempted to keep the image from my head but something wasn't right... something was going on.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

The sound of a woman screaming awoke me. I looked around, alarmed and frantic to find the source, breathing heavily like I had been running for miles. I squinted my eyes through the darkness, I could make out that I was home and I was sleeping on one of the couches. The TV must have shut off by the automatic timer. The screaming stopped.

Then I looked across to the other couch, seeing two silhouettes through the darkness. "Harry?" I whispered out to him and I heard a sleepy moan in return. I sighed with relief.

I reached over behind me and switched the light on, the lamp illuminated the room immediately. On the table was the pizza box we ate from, a half eaten slice of pizza was left there that Aubrey couldn't eat. I looked up to see Harry asleep on the other couch with Aubrey laying on top him too. They both looked peaceful.

 _Heavy sleepers,_ I thought to myself. I reached over for the phone on the table and messed about with the buttons. We all fell asleep before I could call Mom and since I left the phone off it's base, I wouldn't have heard any of her calls. I saw multiple voicemails left on the phone. I rolled my eyes and mentally prepared to be screamed at as I started up the first voicemail. But she wasn't angry, she wasn't her usual sarcastic self when it came to me pissing her off, she sounded distressed and worried.

"Teresa baby? If you get this please call me. There's something wrong in the city, it's all over the news. If you hear this, PLEASE call me!"

My eyes widened and I played the next message.

"Teresa, you need to get to the police station or get out of the city. Whatever you do, do NOT approach people, they're dangerous!"

The rest of the messages were here repeating herself over and over, praying that I was still alive for some reason. I shot up from the couch and grabbed the controls for the TV. I switched it on, skipping the channels to the news where a male reporter was stood outside the Raccoon City Hospital, microphone in hand and reporting in a panic.

"Over the last few weeks, the police have had many reports of cannibalism happening within the city. People attacking one another and attempting to 'eat' each other on the streets. But tonight, it seems the cannibalism rate has risen,"

I shook Harry's arm, "Wake up, Harry! There's something wrong."

Harry stirred and cursed at me before opening his eyes. He looked up at me with a frown but then looked at the TV when I pointed to it. His eyes widened as he read the text on the screen and we both listened in to the report.

"This is more than just cannibalism. Ladies and gentlemen, this is an outbreak! Stay away from these people! Lock up your homes, hide and keep away!" and suddenly the camera shook. The camera drops and pans over to the reporter as he drops the microphone and makes a run for it, screaming.

Blood splatters over the camera as a corpse drops to the floor. The cameraman had been attacked and there was a chunk of flesh and muscle missing from his neck, blood pooled around him and his attacker was now on top of him, eating away at his skin. We see the reporter grabbed and dragged to the floor by multiple people and they start to consume him too. The camera cuts, possibly broken from the fall and the channel goes dead. The cannibals didn't even look human. Their pupils were pure white, pieces of their skin were missing and their teeth were covered in blood. They looked... dead.

"Oh shit! Aubrey, get up!" Harry cried as she sat up, Aubrey rolled off of him but she sat up and looked up at her brother with confusion.

"What's wrong? Where's Mommy?" Aubrey's tired voice was sweet as always, she rubbed at her eyes. I sat down at the other end of the couch and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

Harry pulled out his cellphone, he had around 40 missed calls from Patrick, Harry cursed again as he started up the only voicemail that was left. I covered Aubrey's ears with my hands and Harry and I listened to the message.

Patrick's was shouting but we could hear a light groaning in the background with some kind of thudding sound, "Oh God, Harry, something's happenin' with this fuckin' city! Your mother's gone crazy, I tell ya'! That fucker that bit her had rabies or somethin', your Mom's tryin' to bite me now! Don't come home, Harry. Don't bring Aubrey home! Keep her safe, please!" we heard something smash and then a crunching sound, Patrick yelled out, like he was in pain.

"Get out of the city, or find rescue! Just don't come back here!" Loud crashing, followed by silence and a beep.

Harry stared at the phone, eyes wide and mouth agape, I watched him. "M-My Mom.. she's... one of those _things,_ right?"

I didn't want to say anything, I couldn't find the words. I swallowed hard and we gazed at each other, visibly scared now. I nodded and the reality hit him. He collapsed onto the couch, dropping the phone and bursting into tears. Aubrey huddled up to him to give him comfort, she didn't understand but she wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't move. I just breathed heavily, I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I placed my hand over my neck in the exact same spot the camera man was bitten.

I looked up at the window which was covered by the curtains. Whatever was happening now, we were stuck in the middle of it. How were we going to survive? Where were the police? The military? The fucking army? Why weren't they here, blasting every one of this cannibal freaks and saving people?

Zombies. They weren't people anymore, they were zombies. This was a zombie apocalypse, and there was no chance of survival for us...

* * *

 **Oof. I enjoyed writing this, chapters maybe be rewritten in the future depending on how I feel about them. I won't change the story, just how it's all written maybe. But I hope you guys have enjoyed this first chapter. I've based the characters around people I know IRL, and I thought it would be cool to do.**

 **I changed the names obviously. But yes, R &R and enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. 2: No Longer Safe

**Hey cuties, I hope the first chapter was enjoyable and gave you a look into our character's lives and personalities (kind of). I've read up on the background of the Raccoon City Incident and obviously memory from games too. As it said in the summary, there will be slight AU but nothing too serious. I have changed the age of Aubrey from the previous, making her a year younger.**

 **I'm glad we got at least some follows and favorites on the story though, thanks a bunch for that!**

- **discordiaaa.**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Longer Safe

A couple of hours passed since we watched the TV report, Harry managed to calm himself down eventually. We realized that if we were really stuck in a zombie outbreak, we had to at least be quiet. Harry decided to sit in the living room with Aubrey and explain everything to her.. why she won't see her parents again, why she had to be quiet and what's going on. While he did that, I left to secure the apartment at least. I locked every window and pulled the curtains as silently as I could so I wouldn't attract those things to the house. The last thing we needed was to be overwhelmed by them.

As I returned from my mother's empty room, I stopped just outside the door to hear Harry apologizing to his sister and comforting her. She was crying into his hoodie and telling him how much she missed her parents. It was awful to hear, I had to bite my tongue to keep back my own tears. How could you explain to a 7-year-old child that they'd never see their parents again? I was so unsure how Harry did it, but it had to be done. We were all heartbroken, I could feel their pain. It was the same pain I felt when Pops died. We were scared senseless, we lost the only kind of safety we felt and our lives were now potentially on the line. I couldn't help but touch my neck, the exact same spot the camera man had his flesh torn from.

I wondered what it felt like, the pain of having your flesh ripped from you. I wondered how much pain that camera guy was in before he died. Then I thought about the reporter. He was attacked by a group of them, all hungry to tear him apart. I shivered. If I got caught by one, I wanted my death to be quick.

"Tessa?" Harry's voice pulled me from my thoughts, they must've noticed me stood in the door, "What are we gonna do, Tessa?" His voice was shaky which was alien to me. We both considered ourselves to be so brave, I was always so stubborn and Harry was more of the smooth sailing type of person.

But our lives had turned upside down in a matter of hours, we were stuck in the middle of an outbreak and we had to tell a poor child that her parents were dead. It was safe to say we both weren't brave anymore. I wasn't sure how to answer him, what were we to do? Go outside and fight through it all? We had no chance. My gaze shifted to the carpeted floor as I tried to think of what we could do next. Nothing. I had nothing. I shrugged my shoulders at him, "I don't know..."

"Do you think we could just be quiet and wait it out here?" Harry suggested to me but again, I shrugged.

At that moment, the phone rang. I snatched it up quickly and accept it, hoping the noise didn't catch anything's attention. As I pressed it to my hear, the sound of my mother's voice relieved me instantly. She was frantic, which is obvious, but I can tell she had been crying so much. Her voice was slightly raspy, it always got like that when she cried.

"Oh my God, Teresa! My baby! Are you alright? Where are you?"

I open my mouth and my voice cracked as the tears started rolling, "I'm scared, Mom, what's going on?" Harry grabbed my arm and gently guided me to the couch to take a seat. He moved closer so he could listen in too, Aubrey was sat beside him, she watched us both and waited.

"I don't know, honey. There were those reports of cannibalism... I'm such an idiot for leaving you there on your own." I flinched a little as she cursed at herself, "I'm trying to get back but the news spread so quickly. They probably blocked all the exits of Raccoon City by now. I've heard reports that the RPD are trying to evacuate survivors, they're blocking off streets to keep those things at bay."

"C-Can't we stay here? Until it's ov-over?" my voice strained, I felt Harry wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"You can't, sweetheart. You have to get out of there and find actual safety. I lost your father and I am NOT losing you. Are you with anyone?"

I took a few deep breaths before I answered, "I'm with Harry and his little sister."

My mother sighed with relief, "You're with someone at least. Please, find some kind of weapon and find someplace where you can contact me again. Do not let those things bite you, you'll get infected and turn into one of those monsters. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Be strong for me, baby."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I looked up at Harry who was staring back at me. I nodded my head, "Okay. I love you, Mom." Those words were difficult to say.

"I love you too, Teresa."

And then our call cut off, I held it against my ear for a few more seconds and waited for her to come back. But she wasn't. I dropped the phone onto my lap and buried my face into Harry's jumper, I didn't cry anymore, I just wanted to hide. Harry held me and minutes passed as I tried to calm down. Aubrey even moved and laid her head on my lap to comfort me in a way.

"We have to go," I broke the silence, my voice was muffled and then I pulled back from Harry, "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous. The police are evacuating survivors." Aubrey moved and I stood up from my seat, placing the phone back on the table. I walked towards the door but Harry's voice stopped me.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I heard him ask me, I turned around to look at the siblings, who stared back at me in disbelief. Poor Aubrey's face, she looked terrified as she clung to her brother. I shrugged, finding the police was the only thing on my mind but I didn't know how we'd do it.

I left them, walking off into my room to be alone for a little while. I sat against the door once I shut it and burst into tears myself, they patted against my skinny jeans as I quietly sobbed to myself. My life had been turned around in a matter of hours and now I was forced to fight for it. The window was shut but I could still hear the chaos outside. The groans of hungry zombies and screams of citizens as they tried to escape. The streets must've been stained red by now from the blood spilled by those disgusting monsters.

I looked across the room to the large, stand up mirror. I stared at myself through the dim lit room, my strawberry blonde hair rested on my shoulders in the two braids I styled this morning, but they were messy now and my hazel eyes were surrounded by the redness that occurred through crying. I inhaled through my nose deeply to get rid of the blockage of snot and decided to pull my hair out of the braids. My red locks were now wavy and still rested upon my shoulders. For some reason, I found it hard to look at myself. I turned away from the mirror quickly before I broke down again and rubbed the tears away from my eyes and cheeks. I had to be strong, for Mom, for Harry and Aubrey.

Our survival was important now and we had to get out of town one way or another. Moments passed as I calmed myself down and I stood up against the door. Then I went to grab my backpack from the bed to pack it with some essentials. I always kept a first aid box here, even though I was hardly ever accident prone. It kept Mom's mind at rest while she was away. I took it from underneath my bed hesitantly, overthinking about something hiding underneath it. I slipped it into my backpack and quickly left the room, I walked to the kitchen.

Harry heard me and followed me in, leaving Aubrey in the living room to keep an eye on the phone and TV, "Tessa? What are you doing?" He questioned me, he watched me take out a couple of the biggest and sharpest knives from the drawers and pack them away.

"We can't stay here, Harry, it's too dangerous. Those things will overrun the street and we'll be stuck here as food for 'em." Was all I could say, I looked into the small pantry we had where some of the house tools were kept.

"I know that, Tess, but how are we supposed to find the police?"

I grabbed the torch and gave him a look, "The police station maybe?" Harry scoffed at that idea and I rose a brow at him. It wasn't the time for me to become so stubborn but I couldn't help it.

"The police station? There'll be no officers there to keep us safe, they're all probably out trying to fight the cannibals and keep people safe." He was right. I didn't argue back but an idea popped into my head in no time.

"We need to find a major street, they'll probably be evacuating people that way," I handed him the torch and he took it, looking at me with quizzically, "There's a major street nearby right? Main Street it's called. We should try there."

Harry bit his lip a little and eventually agreed to the idea, then he looked at the knives in the back, "What's the point in them being in there? We need to defend ourselves right?"

I mentally slapped myself, taking the knives back out and handing the larger one to him. As we stood, armed, Aubrey walked into the kitchen to see what we were up to. She looked at the knives and then at the torch in Harry's hand. We both gazed back at her, she questioned us about the knives. Harry had to explain to her that we needed to protect her and ourselves now, there were bad people out to get us. A little fear was forced into her, but she understood.

"Say, do you want to keep hold of the torch for us, Aubrey? I think you'd be sensible enough for it." I suggested and nodded to the torch in Harry's hand, he passed it to her.

Aubrey nodded, she seemed to figure it out quickly as she clicked it on. The light was strong, strong enough to remind me of another essential: batteries. I hunted through the drawers quietly to retrieve some and shoved them into the bag too.

As we headed back into the living room, I shut the doors behind us. We stood around the table, planning out the quickest route to Main Street. It was a few blocks away, and one of the quickest routes was through the a couple of back alleys and just around a corner. In a confined space like the alleys, we had to be extra careful and make sure we get rid of anything that goes for us. Harry and I decided to have Aubrey between us but still able to flash the torch forward so we could see our way.

Harry wanted to take lead, he didn't want either of us hurt. I appreciated his bravery and how much he cared for me, but I didn't want him to get hurt either but there was no arguing with him this time. He already decided it in his head and consulted me last minute, so I was at the back to make sure nothing was behind us.

"Alright, we should get there in about 10 minutes if we're quick and quiet enough. Keep an eye on Aubrey for me, Tess."

I nodded to Harry and I actually smiled for once during these miserable hours, he returned the smile too and I felt a slight sense of relief. And now the dreaded moment was upon us.. to leave the safety I once knew behind and walk into a City of Madness. I stared at the door as Harry approached it cautiously, he slowly turned the door handle and pulled it open. The cold air blew in and sent shivers down my spine. It was far more eery than it usually was. Aubrey also clung to me as we shifted over to the door too.

Harry stepped out into the streets, walking down the 3 step staircase to inspect. Then he beckoned us to follow, Aubrey went first slowly and then I followed. I pulled my brown jacket from the hangers and threw it around me to keep the chilly air from me. As I stepped out, I noticed the street was empty. Small patches of blood spattered the sidewalks and the roads. The nearby apartments were lit up but abandoned or filled with those creatures.

Speaking of them, we could see only a couple stumbling around like drunks. Blood stained clothes, some torn apart possibly from the struggle against their infectors. Or maybe when they were devoured by them too, I could see flesh missing from their torsos, legs and shoulders. I kept back the retches and tried to push the thought from my mind as I looked away.

These people were my neighbors previously, they weren't even human anymore. Aubrey let out a sharp gasp and Harry covered her mouth quickly, we both looked at what made her gasp. Right by the staircase was a corpse, a woman. I recognized her, she lived in the apartment above me. Her name was Barbara, I couldn't remember her last name. She was one of the dodgy folks I'd avoid, she had a name for herself of being a prostitute and she was dressed for the job too.

In a skimpy outfit that showed way too much skin that looked like it was rotting, changing from it's usual bronze color to a deathly grey. Her dark hair was pulled all over the place and stuck to her the dried blood on her face. I really wished that she wasn't in that stupid skimpy outfit because it was showed the amount of flesh she had lost to whoever attacked her. God I hated the sight, I wanted to throw up.

We heard a groaning above us and we looked up, seeing a male zombie half hanging out of a window that closed on his body and trapped him there, at least for now. He must've been one of her "clients", he was quite a big man, dressed smart with his white shirt unbuttoned slightly and a tie hanging loosing off of him, he probably turned in the middle of their session and attacked her. His teeth were bloody and he snarled and struggled to fight against the window for freedom, probably hungry to finish his meal. But how did she get down here?

Then it dawned on me, he must have grabbed and pushed her a bit too hard when he took a chunk out and she fell. But wouldn't the window be smashed too? I wondered if she had jumped from the window herself to get away from him and accidentally ended up killing herself. That was the most likely scenario and he followed her out and got stuck. She was the one that I heard scream earlier, the one that woke me up into this ugly nightmare.

I was thinking way too much into it and I was thankful Harry pulled me from my mind, "We should move. I don't think the window will hold him for long." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and we pulled Aubrey along with us quietly to the middle of the street, nothing seemed to notice us yet.

I held the knife close to me as though my life depended on it, well, it did. As we looked around, we could see abandoned cars left with doors open. Some of them were occupied with zombies too, probably passengers that have turned and been trapped in them. They beat their hands against the windows, yearning to be set free. Then a noise caught our attention, we looked forward to see Barbara twitching on the floor. She groaned and moaned as she sloppily pushed herself to her feet. She had turned in a matter of hours and was now one of those monsters. The sound of the window breaking made us jump, the "client" dropped to the ground beside her with a thud, followed by a sickening crack. He laid there, not moving, his neck must have snapped because we watched his head roll away slightly. He was already decomposing.

Harry decided it was time to go and pulled us along towards the first alley we had to venture through, avoiding the other zombies nearby. We stood just before it and Aubrey flashed the torch down it, it was pretty empty but we couldn't let out guard down. Harry began walking forward followed by Aubrey and I.

This was the beginning of what seemed to be a never ending nightmare and what was once safety was gone...

* * *

 **This chapter feels a little bit shorter this time round but I wanted to add a little more detail about our characters here. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
